


Come Undone

by misereremolly



Series: DS9 Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response drabble, written as a thank you for JJ-Thomas's <a href="http://jj-thomas.tumblr.com/post/30990541622/fic-unraveled-drabble">"Unraveled."</a></p>
<p>ETA: And now JJ-Thomas's drabble "Unraveled" and the sequel to this one ("At the Seams") are up on AO3 as part of a collection called <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/511215?view_full_work=true">An Unfinished Man</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Thomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unfinished Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511215) by [JJ_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Thomas/pseuds/JJ_Thomas). 



Putting his shop in good order was a solemn evening’s work; one way or another he would never have reason to open its doors again, for tomorrow he was leaving for Cardassia.

While combing through a basket of projects his fingers became snarled in an abandoned piece of lace. It had been easier to start anew rather than rescue the dropped stitches, but he’d hoped to salvage the costly thread. 

A gentle tug and the lace came apart, coiling into loops of indelibly kinked silk in his palm, and once again he measured the ease with which precious things became unraveled.


End file.
